


I Have A Question For You

by SecretCodeLyokan



Series: Undercheroo [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, I don't know if anyone owns it, I rated it T to be safe, I think it's ok for younger audience too, Well there are some curses but little ones, it's the Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretCodeLyokan/pseuds/SecretCodeLyokan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you ready to die a thousand times?"<br/>They have died over and over, maybe fifty times or more. But they still don't give up. They can't even if they try...<br/>So the battle repeats itself, again and again, until the final blow...<br/>(Genocide Route but with a twist; I don't know if anyone actually has this AU already taken, but I'm sure not all of the details can be the same if that was the case...right? Oh well, if someone wants me to credit their idea, it's ok, I'm not stealing it, I'm giving it a name for now which I hope wasn't used. Undercheroo's preview)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have A Question For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just soemthing random that came up with my head; it's probably pretty boring too, but it has a twist at the end.  
> I'm sorry if you don't like it :/  
> Edit: I've fixed some errors.

You grip your weapon with a sweaty hand, as you press the Save Star with the other, which is shaking so much it hardly touches the shiny unreal object. You have lost count on how many times you have now done that. But now it doesn't matter  
" **Just a little bit more** " the voice says. " **Then we can call it a day...** "  
You nod, swallowing and trying to melt away the lump in your throat. But you can still feel it.  
_Toriel, Papyrus, everyone...I'm so sorry_  
You close your eyes and take a deep breath, sighing heavily. _I just...want to go back Home...to my real Home..._  
" **Stop mourning** " The Voice protests. " **Remember your duty... **Remember what you're doing it for...**** "  
You nod again a little uncertainly, and walk forward. You're sweating bullets, and your steps are really forced; your mind, not the Voice, is telling you to turn back and run, you still have time...but you know that, deep in your SOUL, you wish to go back. Even if there's no other way, you want to go back.  
The Hallway is long, much longer than you remembered. But there, now you seem to see it: the shadow, the familiar shadow of the monster which has killed you many times. They seem to be turned around, as always. You gulp when you see that same shadow slowly turn around, probably noticing just now your arrival.  
"Hello" the familiar monster says, cheerfully. "How are you? Must've been tough recovering from last time, you sure took your sweet time arriving here..." They then close their eyes, and sigh.  
"Listen, Human...or whatever you are..." When they re-open them, their eyes are now black, no pupil or any other color inside them, as if they were soulless. The too familiar bad sign. "I'll give you one last chance to scram and reset right now"  
Their voice is rasp, slightly distorted, and really dangerous-sounding. It doesn't surprise you: you have heard it many times before, and this is no different. But it makes you shudder anyway.  
For a split second, your foot actually moves backwards, and you notice that this quick movement didn't go unnoticed to your opponent. But you remember your goal, and quickly regain your position.  
Hurt seems to flow in their face when they see you take a step forward. But they soon slightly shake their head and shrug. "Welp, whatever floats your boat, pal"  
Then their left eye starts glowing...  
_Here we go again..._  
\-----  
It's always like this. Every single time. Well, sort of.  
The attacks are, but that doesn't make it any easier; they are still hard to dodge and hitting your opponent is even harder.  
"What?" Is their favorite line. "You really think that I'd give up?"  
They always say that at first. So that hasn't changed either.  
But what they say later...oh, that sure as heck changes.  
"Our reports show disturbances in the timeline" They said once. "And I bet it's your fault, huh?"  
You just kept trying to hit them, as they continued:  
"You know, this won't take you anywhere; this is the twentieth time you restarted from your SAVE point..."  
You just keep fighting, and swinging your weapon in their direction, missing every time or dealing small damage the few times you manage to hit them.  
The first few times are always more or less like that; but the more you die, the more they start getting frustrated. And, you realize, the more they start begging you to stop.  
To prove our point, this time, the 500th time you're against them more or less, they say something very different from the other tries; and it's not taunting or a joke or anything like that. It sounds more like...a plead?  
"Why did you do this? Why did you kill everyone?" they ask, as they avoid you once again. You swear you can see tears in their eyes.  
_You wouldn't understand_ You want to answer. But stay silent.  
"You know, I have this feeling" they throw another ton of blue weapons of theirs at you. "Maybe once...in another timeline...we could've been, or actually were, friends; best buddies, even. I just can't understand why you threw it all away for...this; was it something we said?"  
They dodge another blow: "Did we do something wrong?"  
The fact that you just ignore their words makes them even angrier; their attacks gets more and more dangerous and, when that happens, sometimes you commit some kind of suicide out of frustration, throwing yourself to the weapons, because you know you won't make it anyway even if you tried.  
You've barely reached 510, and the attacks seem already more violent and determined than your own power and cababilities. Also, they are starting to yell at you, you swear tears are spilling on the floor, but you're far too occupied to really notice them.  
"I hate you!" They yell at you at the 525th try. "You know what? I hate you! And I mean it! Stop trying, just give up! You'll never get past me! Just give up and bring them back, you little idiot! Can't you understand you're wasting your time here!"  
You recognize them now for how you knew them from before...  
"WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!" You stop to catch your breath, as they keep screaming, and you can see the tears now: small droplets, falling and wetting their sweater. "WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU? WHAT DID....WHAT DID..."  
They shower you with more dangerous weapons, and the rest of their sentence is drowned by the noise, but you know who they meant in it and what they were saying and it makes you feel even guiltier.  
\-----  
" **Seems like you're stuck, heh Human?** "  
535.  
You have tried exactly 535 times to beat them so far, to no avail.  
" **Listen, I think I can help you** "  
_Stop joking_  
" **I'm serious** " it chuckles. " **That dumb monster there is just like the rest of 'em: weak and powered by something easy to destroy; it'll be as easy as blowing dust to weaken..."** "  
_No._ You stand up. _I'll do it on my own._  
" **Liar** " The Voice whispers. " **You kids are all liars, you know; always the same, insisting you don't need any help** "  
_Why would you want to help me? ___  
" **Because you're screwing everything up in here** " it answers. " **And this world...without you, it's much better...much more relaxing and...beautiful** "  
You briefly shake the Voice away then; you don't need its negative energy to mess up your mind now.  
_So, if I accept your help offer, you promise to take me home safely?_  
" **Anything to take you away from this pointless world** "  
_Fine then, you can help me. But only when necessary._  
" **Deal** "  
\--------  
This time, when you enter the room, you're much more calm and less nervous. Maybe it's the Voice's influence, but you can't say it for sure.  
You're so glad it promised to show itself afterwards: seeing it face to face is something you've been dying to see now.  
"Hello, there" there they are, still glaring at you. "Still not giving up, huh? Well, remember, old stuff doesn't work on me, ya know"  
And so the battle starts again. Everything seems normal at first, it's still hard but you manage. Then, your HP drops to ten.  
And that's when it happens.  
_***DEF Raised**_  
_***ATK Raised**_  
You eat one of your snacks, somehow not being able to resist the urge to smirk playfully at them.  
"What are smiling at?" They ask. "This isn't funny, you sick thing!"  
" **They're getting nervous** " It whispers in your ear. " **Strike them now** "  
You do, and their HP decreases a lot more than usual. But you've still got a long way.  
"Playing hard, heh?" They're still smiling despite the damage. "Well, don't leave me out!"  
The attacks are harder, but you quickly see the pattern and are able to dodge them. You keep fighting, Determination pulsing in your veins. Your smile grows wider, theirs slowly starts disappearing, sweats pours from their forehead. But...it seems more like...  
" **That sicko has more Determination than I thought** " The Voice grits their teeth. " **We'll see how they like it when we play cruel jokes on them** "  
Your ATK and DEF rise even higher this turn. Your opponent seems to notice your change in status, but doesn't pay much attention.  
"You're tough" they smirk. "But I'm tougher..."  
Hours pass as the two of you fight, your slashes and jumps echoing throughout the place and reminding you how empty the Underground is now.  
Eventually, you notice they're getting tired...really tired. And this might be your chance...  
You can't move. Somehow you're prohibited from doing so; you don't understand why, then you see them smirking.  
"I'm quite surprised, you know" They say, sitting down. "You did try harder in the end; and look where you are now, my HP is nearly at zero, and damn it, I don't have enough to summon weapons. I might melt if I try, actually, and I hear that doesn't end very well..." They chuckle, holding their right arm and looking at the floor for a few seconds. Then, they look back at you: "But I still have a few tricks up my sleeve"  
"I'm not letting you go through" they continue, shakily standing up again. "I don't care what you say, I'm not letting a killer like you go away with it; so, we're going to stand here, and I'm not giving you your turn until you reset"  
You stare at them, but they don't bat an eye. This worries you, because you can't pass if they don't give you your turn, and you could be stuck here forever...  
" **Wait** " The voice chuckles. " **That dummy is exhausted; too much Determination, what a fool! Just wait...** "  
So you wait. You wait and wait, and, eventually, you notice the Determination starts pouring in their eyes.  
" **MOVE!** "  
Determination runs through your veins again, as you start twitching, and then quickly move. Before they have time to think...  
You hit them as hard as you can with the Notebook.  
"Argh!"  
Undyne drops to the floor, her light-blue sweater now sporting the crimson red cut which slices her in half, which somehow appeared despite you not using a pointy object.  
As she stands up on her knees, weekly, you notice for the first time the yellow-orange scarf tied around their neck; it's still dusty, and a hint of pity and realization flashes in your eyes.  
"Heh, damn it, punk" the fish-lady mumbles, chuckling. "Before...before you pull a stunt like that, warn me...hehehe..."  
She closes her eyes, and glances down at the scarf around her neck. She takes the loose end and rubs it against her cheek.  
"You didn't spare even one, you know" she mumbles, looking in your cold eyes. "Papyrus bravely confronted you, as did Asgore, Toriel and everyone else...but she..." she punches the floor and squints her eyes shut, as tears come out. "She gave you a chance! She spared you! And you didn't bat an eye, you just slaughtered her where she stood!"  
She stays silent after that, and you wonder if she's going to die now. Instead, Undyne stands up:  
"Welp, the damage can't be undone now" she looks at youagain ; you realize she's already starting to melt a little from the Determination Overdose. The gunk from her eyes has disappeared though, and is now pouring on the scarf. But she doesn't notice; she just smiles.  
"Well..." she looks at the wound, then shrugs and shoves her hands in her pockets. "I'm dropping off at Gerson's place"  
She then walks past you, and you don't even turn around to watch her go, your heart is filled with regret. Then, just when you're waiting for the familiar sound of the forming dust...your once-friend whispers something. And that something fills you with even more regret:  
"A-Alphys?" You can feel her voice breaking. "Why a-are smiling? D-do...you...want...a-anything?"  
And as the Last Survivor dissolves into dust, you crumble to the ground , dropping the notebook and bursting into tears.  
But it's too late now, the deed is done.  
And your journey must continue  



End file.
